The Order
Zakon (ang. The Order), znany również jako Organizacja -''' Jest główną wrogą organizacją w serii Silent Hill. Jest to kult końca świata mieszczący się w mieście Silent Hill i rozszerzający się do innych miast w całym regionie, np. Shepherds Glen. thumb|308px|Symbol Kultu Pieczęć sekty jest często używana, zwłaszcza podczas rytuałów. Zakon czerpie inspiracje z innych religii, tj.: chrześcijaństwa, japońskiego folkloru, azteckich rytuałów i indiańskich wierzeń. Gra Zakon jest głównym źródłem zmagań dla większości gier z serii Silent Hill. Jest odpowiedzialny za większość dylematów, przed którymi stają bohaterowie serii. The Order jest obecny we wszystkich grach z serii i jest głęboko zakorzeniony w historii i kulturze Silent Hill. Jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć i odrodzenie Alessy Gillespie. Zakon prowadził dom dziecka w którym wychowywał się Wallter Sullivan i przyczynił się do jego szaleństwa. Kierują się filozofią moralnego nihilizmu: nie wierzą w dobro i zło, lecz w chaos i porządek.Po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części gry w 1983 r., kult został pozostawiony w bałaganie i przeszedł przez okres bezczynności. Vincent Smith zainwestował w kult i ożywił go. Po wydarzeniach z trzeciej części gry w 2000 roku, można przypuszczać, że wszystkie odłamy sekty oprócz jednej zostały zniszczone. Po wydarzeniach z gry Homecoming w 2007 r. prawdopodobnie ostatnia sekta w Shepherds Glen została zniszczona, co doprowadziło do unicestwienia kultu. Historia Korzenie kultu sięgają XVII wieku i spalenia Jennifer Caroll, jednak wtedy kult ten nie był znany pod nazwą "Zakon". Silent Hill stało się miasteczkiem turystycznym około 1900 i jak wiadomo, Zakon powstał w tym samym czasie. Większość mieszkańców Silent Hill pogardzała sektą, dlatego organizacja istniała potajemnie. Z czasem kult przeniknął do instytucji publicznych miasta i zaczął zdobywać coraz większe wpływy i władzę. WierzeniaKategoria:Antagoniści Zakon wielbi byty z Otherworld. Głównym bóstwem, któremu oddają cześć jest God, przedstawiany w ikonografii jako kobieta. Stwierdzono, że ten dogmat jest podstawą dla całego kultu. Ich mitologia zawiera dużą różnorodność aniołów i świętych, wśród nich można wymienić: * Valtiel * Metatron * Lobsel Vith * Xuchilbara System wierzeń : * ''Oddanie - ''Wszyscy członkowie zakonu muszą być całkowicie mu oddani w swoich przekonaniach, działalności i życiu. * ''Członkostwo - ''Członkostwo w zakonie jest rozszerzone na wszystkich, którzy poszukują Old Ways. Są trzy stopnie wtajemniczenia: Mother Circle, do którego należą założyciele zakonu, inaczej zwani The Mother; Daughter Circle, do której należy drugie pokolenie osób z The Mother; i Servant Circle, do której należy trzecie pokolenie osób z The Mother. * ''Rada Najwyższa (The High Council) - ''Rada Najwyższa jest organizacją w ramach zakonu, z której wszyscy członkowie mogą korzystać. Jej celem jest tworzenie innych grup w ramach potrzeb, działanie jako organ rządzący w sprawach dotyczących zakonu jako całości i rozstrzygania/sądzenia sporów. * ''Skargi i procedura dyscyplinarna - Wszystkie decyzje podejmowane przez Radę Najwyższą są nieodwołalne. Przedstawienie sprawy Radzie Najwyższej oznacza całkowitą akceptację jej decyzji. Jeżeli ktoś potrzebuje mediacji, w tym celu zwraca się do Skryby. Sekty W ramach zakonu The Order istnieje kilka odłamów sekty: *'Sekta Świętej Kobiety (''Sect of the Holy Woman) -'' Ta sekta była skupiona wokół kapłanki Dahlii Gillespie. Wierzyli oni, że Bóg ponownie zstąpi na ziemię pewnego dnia i zabierze ich do raju. Jednakże Dahlia zamierzała przyśpieszyć odrodzenie Boga lpoprzez rytuał podpalenia, w którym poświęciła swoją córkę Alessę. Członkami byli: Dahlia Gillespie, Claudia Wolf, Vincent Smith i Leonard Wolf. *''Sekta Świętej Matki (Sect of the Holy Mother) -'' Jej członkowie używali prowadzonego przez siebie "Wish House" do wskrzeszenia mesjasza. Traktowali Ziemię jako coś świętego, a swojego Boga nazywali "Świętą Matką". Wierzyli oni, że Święta Matka poprzez mesjasza zejdzie do nich w czasie rytuału ofiarowania świętego przedmiotu Bogu. Byli nieco mniej okrutni niż Sekta Świętej Kobiety. Ich wiara przyczyniła się do szaleństwa Waltera Sullivana. Przeprowadzili oni także rytuał zmartwychwstania, o którym dowiaduje się James Sunderland. Wyznawcami tej sekty byli: Toby Archbolt. *''Sekta Valtiela (Sect of Valtiel) -'' Była skoncentrowana wokół księdza Jimmy'ego Stone'a. Uważała ona archanioła Valtiela za najbliższego Bogu. Członkowie sekty nosili czerwone szpiczaste kaptury i dokonywali egzekucji w imieniu Valtiela. Członkami tej sekty byli: Jimmy Stone i George Rosten. *''Sekta Shepherd's Glen (Sect of Shepherd's Glen) -'' Odłam mieszczący się w Shepherd's Glen, który odłączył się od głównego zakonu, aby prowadzić bardziej spokojne i stabilne życie. Mimo odejścia nadal wyznawali wiarę w Boga i dyscyplinę. Sekta została założona przez cztery Rodziny Założycielskie, które zawarły pakt z ich Bogiem: poświęcając mu raz na 50 lat dziecko z każdej rodziny, Shepherd's Glen ominie działanie Otherworld. Rodziny założycielskie: Shepherd, Holloway, Bartlett i Fitch. Członkami tej sekty byli: Curtis Ackers, Adam Shepherd, Sam Bartlett, Martin Fitch i Margaret Holloway. Działanie Kult w dążeniu do osiągnięcia celu nie wahał się sięgać po takie środki jak morderstwa, porwania czy tortury. Jest on odpowiedzialny za podpalenie Alessy Gillespie i nadania jej mocy, którą później usiłował jej odebrać. W wyniku jego działań powstaje Pyramid Head. Głównym celem Zakonu jest zapoczątkowanie apokalipsy i dostarczenie wiernych do raju. Ten raj może oznaczać różne rzeczy dla różnych członków zakonu. Różne są drogi biegnące do osiągnięcia celu, w zależności od sekt, ale cel pozostaje taki sam dla wszystkich. Niektórzy starają się aktywnie wspomóc osiągnięcie celu, podczas gdy inni przygotowują się na to, co nieuniknione. Powszechne przekonanie Zakonu jest takie, że Bóg jedynie wie, kiedy nadejdzie czas zbawienia i otworzy drzwi raju poprzez narodzenie się i wystawionym na szaleństwo i męczeństwo. Stąd ich wiara, że Otherworld jest po prostu innym wymiarem. Kult ma swoje unikalne wierzenia, które są oparte na mitologii innych religii. Jak już stwierdzono wcześniej, Zakon nie wierzy w „dobro” i „zło”, lecz „chaos” i „porządek”. Stosują okrutne i brutalne sposoby na to, żeby zachować porządek w niezmienionej postaci. W celu zapewnienia lojalności i dyscypliny wiele dzieci pod opieką Zakonu jest okrutnie traktowane i karane. Życie ludzkie jest nieistotne dla nich, ponieważ są w stanie poświęcić czyjeś życie, aby uspokoić bóstwo. Ich zdolności i okultystyczne i magiczne nie zostały wyjaśnione, ponieważ w wielu ich rytuałach dzieją się rzeczy, które przeciwstawiają się prawom logiki. Ich związki z siłami Otherworld są również bardzo silne, skoro niektórzy członkowie zakonu mogą zajść tak daleko, że do pewnego stopnia mogą nim manipulować.